


Live to See The Blight of Day

by Rowdy_Simp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, gotta love Lumity ❤️👏🏻, let’s see how this goes lmao, sexuality realization, two witches loving each other 👀✨😳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdy_Simp/pseuds/Rowdy_Simp
Summary: Luz is crushing on Amity, but little does she know, Amity is crushing on her too. While they’re having one of their Azura Book Club Meetings, some things lead to another.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 264





	Live to See The Blight of Day

Why did Luz have to feel this way? It was so dumb. Since she and Amity have been meeting in Amity’s secret hideout, Luz found herself noticing little things about Amity that she admired.  
Her bright green hair with those adorable hazelnut roots, those cute dimples that appear when she smiles, her real laugh that Luz rarely got to hear, her determination in school- Luz paused, thinking to herself.  
Did Luz like Amity? Luz pondered on the idea, furrowing her brow.  
Well, maybe just a small crush was present. I mean, who wouldn’t like Amity? Once you break Amity’s hard shell, she’s such a lovable person! Everything about her is breathtaking.  
Luz’s excitement quickly disappeared however. She knew that the chances of Amity and her being together was extremely low. Amity was way out of her league! But then again...  
Luz quickly realized she was holding her breath, and she slowly exhaled, her hands shaking as she held her book.  
She looked across the room to see Amity quietly reading on one of her beanbag chairs, her eyes wide in excitement as she was reading Good Witch Azura: Book 5.  
Luz let out a small chuckle, and it caught Amity’s attention, causing her face to flush.  
“Um, is something wrong?” Amity asked, her ears drooping in embarrassment.  
“Oh nothing, there was just a funny moment in this book. That I’m reading. Right now. With you.” Luz nervously laughed, trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
Amity let out a light chuckle, smoothing down her hair.  
“Oh, okay.” Amity replied nonchalantly, and she glanced back down at her book.  
“Actually, would you want to talk about the book now? That is, if you want to. I’m fine with whatever.” Luz mentally cursed at herself. What was that? Pull yourself together Luz, you don’t want to lose her as a friend altogether!  
Amity on the other hand found Luz’s nervous flustering adorable. She hasn’t really seen her act like this before, and Amity started laughing.  
Luz’s face flushed a deep red, she was sure she looked like a tomato!  
“Sure. Would you like to go first?” Amity asked, placing her book down.  
Luz nodded and took a sharp intake of breath. Then, her eyes widened with such excitement and curiosity, that Amity wondered if this was the same person that was nervously talking to her. But the thing is, what exactly was Luz nervous about?  
For now though, Amity held her tongue and suspicion about how Luz was acting.  
“This book is amazing!!! I can’t get over that part with the Werewolf King and Azura battling him as Hecate was helping her! This book has such awesome character development and teamwork, isn’t it amazing that the author includes stuff like that? It must be so fun to write such an amazing character arc-“  
Amity wasn’t really taking in anything Luz was saying however. She felt a lopsided smile spread across her face, and her heart rate quicken. She watched as Luz was using hand movements while explaining her favorite scenes in the book. She was so animated when she spoke, her eyes gleamed with such excitement. She then drifted off in her own thoughts.  
“Amity? Amity!” Luz snapped her fingers in front of Amity’s eyes, causing her to flinch. A look of confusion and embarrassment quickly clouded her gaze, and her face flushed a dark scarlet.  
“Yes? Sorry, sorry... I just kind of got... lost in my own thoughts.” Amity muttered. Well, that wasn’t entirely a lie.  
“Oh, it’s fine! I know how good Azura can get, it’s fine!” Luz reassured her, bringing Amity in a tight embrace.  
Amity froze at the sudden tight hug, her breath hitching. Luz quickly released her, her face flushing such a deep shade of red I’m sure she just created a new color!  
“Sorry! Sorry... I wasn’t thinking.” Luz turned away, avoiding eye contact with her.  
Amity struggled to find words, her mind was racing. She managed to squeak out a couple words.  
“It’s fine, I sort of enjoyed it...” Amity stuttered, smoothing her hair down and clearing her throat.  
The room was so thick with tension, you could slice it with a knife.  
Luz felt like passing out, and Amity wanted to just disappear. They were both so awestruck, neither of them knew what to do.  
‘Luz just hugged me!’ Amity thought to herself, and she slowly started to smile. No one has never really showed much affection for her; so this was kind of new... It was extremely enjoyable though, especially considering the fact that her favorite person just did it.  
‘Amity just said she enjoyed the hug! This amount of gay excitement isn’t normal!!!’ Luz mentally squealed and she wanted to just go and cuddle with Amity. The old Amity would’ve never said that, she probably would’ve even started a fight. But now...  
Luz slowly and quietly stood up and walked over to Amity. Amity’s back was still to Luz, giving Luz an advantage.  
Luz quietly sat down next to Amity on her beanbag, and cleared her throat. She felt Amity tense up, and her ears raised.  
“Would you... like me to do it again?” Luz asked, her heart about to explode. She anxiously awaited a reply.  
It felt like an eternity, but eventually Amity said something- well, did something.  
Amity wrapped her arms around Luz, nuzzling in the crook of her neck. They both felt their hearts racing. Luz was basically in a state of shock she had no idea how to respond. One of the most closed-off people in all of Hexside just hugged her. We’re alone, in Amity’s secret hideout, with Amity wrapped around her...  
Luz then hugged Amity back, their hands intertwining. Luz didn’t even know if she would live to see the light of day. They just both laid in each other’s arms. Amity was quietly playing with Luz’s hair, and Luz was basically about to explode.  
“I’ll take that as a yes?” Luz finally muttered as they were enjoying each other’s embrace.  
Amity let out a cute laugh, hugging Luz tighter.

“Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lumity fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Criticism is always welcome, and don’t be afraid to leave your opinion! I’ve written before, but I’ve never written fanfiction. I love The Owl House so much, and I thought why not try? I will write more fics of them, and I hope you guys will tune in! :) Thank you for reading, and never stop reading! (Especially those Lumity fics ✨👏🏻)


End file.
